


Too Many Miles

by huffellepuff



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M, the most sappy thing I have ever written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffellepuff/pseuds/huffellepuff
Summary: Prompt: things you said with too many miles between us





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had debated between making a single story with chapters for tiny little prompt fills like this, but I decided that the tag was slow enough separate postings wouldn't be too annoying.

_Dear Friend,_

_It has only been two days since I last saw you, but it feels like weeks. I’m still on the train to Debrecen, I should be there in about an hour. I wanted to have a letter ready to post as soon as I arrived. It’s strange how writing a letter feels like both the most natural thing in the world and the most foreign. Hardly a year ago, writing to you felt like the most intimate connection and most perfect thing in the world. Now I find myself missing your smile, your laugh - even your glare - and a letter feels so deficient. I miss you, my dearest wife._

_Throughout the journey, I have been reflecting on how much my life has changed since you entered it - both as Dear Friend and as Miss Balash. The former brought me a sense of companionship and joy, but the latter challenged me in ways that I needed. And when the two came together, when I first began to truly see you for who you are, it was almost more than I could bear. You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met and I am so grateful to have you. You have made me a better man, and I hope you know that I strive to be a better husband every day._

_A business trip sounds very glamorous, but is in reality very dull. I brought books to read on the train and in my downtime, as you know, but I haven’t been able to focus. I long to be back in Budapest, sitting beside you as we read together, stopping to discuss details whenever we wish. I have three days of discussing soaps and shampoos ahead of me, and though it is basically the same thing I do every day at home, I’m dreading it. Somehow, even selling shampoo is more exciting when it’s with you._

_The conductor just said we’re nearing the station, so I suppose I should finish up. Amalia, I am madly in love with you, and I cannot wait until we are reunited._

_Yours forever,  
Georg_

 

He stood in front of the post office box, reading the letter over once more. It was absurdly sappy and yet still did not manage to convey all that he was feeling. Over the course of their relationship, they had stabilized - found their balance of romance and sarcasm, give and take, love and war. But a mere two days away and he was a mess. He almost felt too eager. Could one be too eager in their professions of love to their own wife? Still. It would have to do. He placed it back in the envelope, sealed it, and dropped it in the box. 

After checking in at his hotel, he began to walk away but the clerk stopped him.

“Oh, Mr. Nowack!” he called.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I forgot. A letter came in for you this morning,” the clerk said, handing Georg an envelope with unmistakable handwriting. Of course Amalia had already written him, _of course_.

“Thank you,” he said to the clerk, grinning as he took the envelope.


End file.
